particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
National Fascist People's Party (Dorvik)
The Dorvik National Fascist People's Party (DG: Dorvik National Faschist Volkspartei) is a far-right party in the Volksrepublik Dorvik. It was founded on July 23rd, 3141 by Erste Viktor Strotmann, a charismatic and highly ideological young man who sought to find a middle ground between Fascism and National Socialism. History Foundation and Early Years (July 3141 - 3170) The Dorvik National Fascist People's Party was founded in July 3141 on the revolutionary ideology of "National Fascism", which is an in between of Fascism and National Socialism. National Fascism advocates a strong, centralized state which is governed by the party and party members and it advocates extreme militarism while practicing ultra-nationalism. The founder of the "National Fascism" movement is the founder and first Party Chancellor and once a candidate for the Chancellor of the People's Republic of Dorvik, Viktor Strotmann. Strotmann is heroically called Erste, Dorvik German for First, signifying his founder of the National Fascism movement and the first member of the Dorvik National Fascist People's Party. In the following months of their founding the DNFPP published it's party manifesto on the people of Dorvik and it was supported by United Dorvik, a right-wing party with seats in the Volkskammer. In May of 3145 the DNFPP gained their first seats in the Volkskammer, winning 86 seats. Erste Strotmann was among the members of the party elected, Strotmann was very happy with the results even though some of the senior leadership was not include FKK-Stabschef Heinrich Thalman. The Second Party Congress of the DNFPP was held in historic Kordaw in May of 3147, a year before the election to discuss party platform and set it's leaders for the coming elections. Party Chief of Trade and Industry Horst Wentzell and Party Chief of Infrastructure and Transport Erwin Bleckmann were driving forces behind the Dorvik Labor Service, which was created in order to create jobs for Dorvik Workers. In May of 3148 the Dorvik National Fascist People's Party experienced a defeat in the electorate, losing 15 seat in the Volkskammer, mainly due to the return of the Revolutionary People's Party, a radical left part whom the DNFPP sees as a detriment to Dorvik. Erste Strotmann vowed a return to parliamentary success and promised that a new government will rise. In May 3151 the DNFPP gained 15 seats in the Volkskammer and furthered their view to the public, however in May 3154 the DNFPP lost 9 seats with a resurgence of the People's Party. In May 3157 the DNFPP gains 23 seats further in the Volkskammer. Disbanding (November 4th 3182) On November 4th 3182, upon the first week after the death of Viktor Strotmann, the party collapsed and it's remnants were quickly swept away by the government in power. Party Leadership & Membership *'Main Article:' Members of the Dorvik National Fascist People's Party Senior Leadership The undisputed top of the party is the Party Chancellor (DG: Partei Kanzler) and heroically named Erste Viktor Strotmann, the founder of the party. Below him is the Deputy Party Chancellor. The Party Chancellor is assisted by People's Leaders (DG: Volksleiter), the People's Leaders are candidates for ministerial positions for when the DNFPP gets into government. Alongside the People's Leaders are the Gaue Leaders (DG: Gaueleiter) who are regional party leaders for each of the 5 party gaue's in Dorvik. The Gaue Leaders are slated to become the Governors of the States. Regional Leadership Regionally the party is lead by District Leaders (DG: Kreisleiter) who are also slated to take over the local leadership of the districts which hold the cities of Dorvik. The District leaders are considered mid-level positions within the party and are responsible for organizing everything within their district. They are assisted by a highly motivated party bureaucracy. City Leaders (DG: Stadtleiter) is the lowest leadership position within the party and are responsible for a specific city and it's population. Party Membership General Party Membership (DG: Partei allgemein-Mitgliedschaft) is open to anyone who can prove their Dorvik ethnicity back to 1900, as well as pass a written and oral exam regarding Dorvik language, history and culture. A large part of the general party membership are not politicians within the Volkskammer, but merely party members who are parts of the department and organizations associated with the party. Ranks and Organization *Main article: (DNFPP Rank and Insignia) At the creation of the DNFPP, Erste Strotmann was assisted by Vitus Eckhard, People's Leader of Internal Affairs and Deputy Party Chancellor in creating a paramilitary style rank system which helped establish a rigid hierarchy within the party, it also helped in creation of a chain of command. Electoral History May 3144 WiP Party Paramilitaries Fascist Combat Squads The Fascist Combat Squads (DG: Faschistische Kampfkader) was the first established paramilitary of the DNFPP, it is regarded as the "Old Guard" of the party and it's founding. Over the past few months, the FCS has come into conflict with the party's senior leadership which lead to the creation of the Protection Squad (See below). Erste Strotmann has reportedly asked the head of the FCS to stop and allow elections and legal means to take precedence. Currently, their numbers are unknown. Protection Squad *Main article: (Protection Squad) The Protection Squad (DG: Schutzkader) is the second paramilitary of the DNFPP, and reportedly favored of the Erste. The Protection Squad was established by break away members of the FCS and are lead by a close confident of the Erste, Joseph Reinhardt. Currently, their numbers are unknown. Category:Political parties in Dorvik Category:DNFPP